Wolf in sheepskin(mxm)
by amana31
Summary: Story reposted from MY account on other site. Account have same nickname as here. This is m/m version, if you like you can see my f/m TH VERSIONS HAVE SAME STORY
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story, posted before on other side on account with same nick!**

Start of the story.

Last akuma was saying it simple realy difficult to deal with, fast, strong, and tricky, required all our concentration to deal with and not make ourselves dead, and now after all of these we recived information about two robbed shops. Why we ? Becouse it wasn't normal robbery, thief fooled newest security system and breaked throught most advanced locks and remain invisible for cameras, we could think that jawelery simple dissapered but thief leaved one think which is wierd small knife. All made of metal with wide and heavy blade and small but heavy too handle. what was even more important rounds of blade was green. Knife was pounded into desk like thief wanted us to find it. I have no idea who could done that same as Ladybug, but both of us promised to help to catch thief, proble is either of us know how to do it, we are heroes of Paris but we were never detectives. Anyway i belive Bugaboo and me will solve mystery and catch that thief thinking about who is making me realy furious. It's becouse he fooled everyone, striking when everyones attencion was somewhere else. He used that peoples life's was in danger for own profit and even dared to mock us by leaving completely useless clue and becouse one of stolen goods was necklacke with beatiful blue gem which I wanted as present for her for valentines day. It was only one like it in entire city and I wanted it for her, if i not find it before that day I will tear that guy apart with own claws. Ladybug looked pissed too, i don't know why, I was too afraid of my live to ask, but i feel almost sorry for this guy if, sorry, WHEN she will catch realy need miracle to survive!

After dealing with realy nasty akuma me and Chat recived message about robbery in jawelery shop, But not ordinary jawelery shop but Jawelery Shop, I think you know which one i mean right ?Anyway in moment police man said name of it my hearth stopped. I have to ever be that unlucky when things are in Marinette hands? One of stolen goods was beatiful bracelet with red and yellow gems which i wanted to give Adrien for valentines day, but now becouse of that thief i will never had chance of telling my feeling to Adrien, I will stay old maid, with house full of cats and not even with single hamster! Ok maybe i'm overreacting but i'm so pissed becouse of that as never. I saw Chat was furious abut this too, but i haven't asked why, i feel it's his private case. Thief breaked every single alarm and lock and we have not even single record of him, which actualy makes things harder. Only thing we have is strange green edged small throwing knife which is actualy as useless as recordings from cameras, but I swear I will find that chief who dared to use akuma chaos to destroy my life and for own profit and make him regret this! He realy need miracle to survive!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on roof of one of parisian house without any company. This night was my turn for patrol and I decided to pay special attencion to street were robbery had place. That event was full week ago and we still have no other clue besides this strange knife. I'm close to lost my hope to find necklacke before valentines, and I think Ladybug is loosing hope to find thief too. Every time i start talking about this she is looking like emotional mix of fury and, what even more terryfing, resignation. I have never seen that feeling on her face.

Suddenly strange sound wrenched me out of my thoughts, it sounded like... unsheathed sword. I swiftly terned back and grabbed my staff ready to block incoming attack but nothink happened. I remained silent for another minute but heared no more strange sounds. Maybe that was my ima... "It's bad idea to just stay here tomcat, you may fell" I had never before turned that fast. Like 4 metres behind me was guy in green skin tight leather costume with imposed strange tunic which exposed entire legs but was covering... the back and front and was made of probably snake skin. In addition he had green snake themed mask, snake looking yellow eyes and hood made of same material as tunic. Additionaly he had 2 swords on his back, one long and strange curved like realy long katana and one smaller slunged at high which allowed to unsheath it with one hand move, most suspiecious was strange bar on his right thigh becouse somethink was clearly supposed to be attached there, but there wasn't. I have to say it was really good cosplay, he must have even some friends who helped him get here and to sneak behind me. He even had perfect mysterius grin, which I'd like to had ability to make, but actualy i had no strenght to deal with him. "Primo: I'm not tomcat but Chat Noir and secundo: you made really good costume but I'm pretty busy and tired, can we talk another time?" I asked while whishing that he will just go away. "Oh really?" he asked "Of course i can leave you..." I stopped myself from sighing with relief with all willpower i had "... but I thought that you and that Ladybug want to recover somethink am I right?". My hearth skipped one bit and for moment I was processing information I recived. I quickly stepped back ready to attack thief who was enought stupid to return to crime place. "Calm down cheshire cat, I'm not here to fight with you, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here but laying on ground uncoucious becouse of my poison". I would like to negate this but it was true, he must have observed me for entire time I was trying to catch another strange voice and all this time he had perfect position to stick a sword in my back. "What you want thief? To surrender or steal somethink more?" I tryed to focus his attencion on talking to get closer to him which should allow me to freely attack "As i said before I saw you and Ladybug looking for 2 special item's from collection of this shop and, oh unlucky, both items are actualy mine" he said with same mysterious grin which now looked even more convinient "but I thought that I can't destroy your valentines and that I can give them back, one for you one and for lady justice-itself"I felt like my hearth stopped once more, not only he knew that I wanted one of item's from shop, he even knew that Ladybug wanted somethink too and he knew what we wanted, this guy must have been observing us from beggining, and now he want to give us somethink back? Somethink here is definitly wrong.I stopped my moves for sent me teasing smile "And it would be pleasent if you would do somethink to return this favor." he remained silent for while "Last time I visited this shop I lost realy important thing which is my knife. I'd like to just enter thought front doors but I think I'm no more welcomed there"I was carefuly studing his moves i case he would make mistake of attacking me "So what you think? Will you exchange it for this 2 things you and Ladybug were looking for and rest of my booty which is 3 additional necklackes and 3 rings? As much as I'd like to keep one ring for myself I will sacrifice it especialy for you".This guy's confidence started to annoy me. I thought that akumas must have same feelings towards me which annoyed me even more. I'm neither a bit similar to him! I continued decrasing distance between us, I needed just few more moves to be in perfect position "Of course you don't have to agree right now, in case you decide to accept my offer bring my knife with you on patrol next week, you can get Ladybug with you, she will not be problem for me"He smirked and in next moment I reached spot I was heading from beggining of conversation, but instead of attacking him by staff i pounced at him with objective to rip him to shreads for mocking my lady. In moment my hand was going to reach his throat he made one step back and grabbed my wrist while moving left leg little further back and moving his weight on her he used speed and power of my attack against me to hit me against ground with great power which made me see stars instead of his face .I unsteadly got up expecting another attack but it doesn't came. "If you have no questions kitty I will be running, I have many other important matter's which require my attencion" he said it with most annoying and pissing smile i ever seen while looking deeply into my eyes probably expecting me to look away. I returned the glance and looked into his yellow snak-eyes with same intense as him looking into my cat-like. "See you later matou" he said and made backflip throught edge of roof dissapearing from my view.

After that, at least strange, encounter I immediatly called Ladybug and informed her about what happened. I have to say that number of emotions she showed in five minutes of conversation was at least impressive. "I don't know what to think about it Chat, but it looks like he want or need this knife so much that he is ready to loose everythink he got on that robbery". Her face was showing that she is intensive thinking about situation"you said we have week right? We have to ask owner whether what he offered is all what dissapeared from his shop, and we have to choose good place for trap. Also from your description and experiance from fight results that our thief have own miraculous and know how to use it." I nooded instinctively massaging my back. "Chat will you search for place for trap? I will call policemans to observe us from every direction so if he decide to run away we will know where he will be heading. There is no way he will be able to escape that." Yea, this chief will need a miracle to not fall into our trap.

I jumped perfectly aiming into window of my room and landing on my feet's before releasing transformation. I remained in silence for few moments to see if anyone heared me getting into my moments that seemed like an eternity I finaly taked deep breath and sighed."Plagg?"I asked"Yea kidd?"I heared my kwamis voice from behind"Is there anythink you can tell me about his miraculous?" I was sure he know who's miraculous I have on my mind, and I was sure he can tell me somethink about it, I don't know from where but I just knew that."I'm sorry kid, my memory is little fatigued, maybe some camember will help it recover?". I was ready for this and reached into one of my drawer to grab pieco of this cat favourite food. I allowed him to smell it and floated enought close and then closed my hand not allowing him to eat it."First informations than food"I said with most assertive voice I was able do make"Come on, I'm hungry, you just released transformation and I need to regain my strenght" he cryed, and in moment he seen it isn't affecting me he sighed and started talking"As you probably reasoned he is snake miraculous, I meet him only few times in my life and as far as I know he never had companion like Chat Noir for Ladybug or Ladybug for Chat Noir, also he never talked much with any other kwamis at least I don't know about any longer conversation. He is supposed to be symbol of infinity and of wheel of creation, you know this philosophy that somethink's end is beggining of somethink other."Plagg floated closer to my face"He is realy Powerful Miraculous, even me and Ladybug kwami never heared of him using all his power's, additionaly holder must not be ordinary guy too, using as powerful miraculous is draining power not only from kwami but from user too, there are only few miraculouses with such property and snake is indeed one of strongest among them."I thinked about information i just recived"It mean that he will wait with his power until he will be tired and will want to escape to rest..." "No" Plagg said "Why?" I asked "Becouse he isn't restricted by singularity of ability, he can use it as long as he and his kwami have strenght to".This wasn't good information. "Let us sum up" Plagg said "He is prevailing above you in many aspects but if he isn't stronger than last snake i meet he should not be able to remain transformed for more than half of hour additionaly you will see how tired he is and you will be able to reason how much time he have left, if you will be able to stand his initial attacks you should be able to defeat him when he get tired".I nooded "Thank you Plagg you were very helpful this time" with this words I opened hand and allowed little creature to grab his reward. "I should call ladybug and tell her about that" "You don't have to, I'm sure her kwami told her same things" he said with his mouth full of cheese. I thought if I shouldn't call anyway but tiredness got the upper hand and I decided to change into pijamas and finaly allowed myself to fall asleep

I opened my eyes and moaned when sunlight attacked them throught still open window. "I must have forgoten to close it and now I'm suffering becouse of it." I thought and moved my body and commanded myself to get ready to school. I taken shower and dressed myself properly in newest "Agreste Fashion Line" clothes. Not long after that Nathalie entered my room without knocking. "Breakfast is ready Adrien, go to dining room when you are ready, and hurry up or you will be late for school" after this short massege she leaved. "Ahh, hi Nathalie how are you, you had good night?" I asked myself with tired smile. I shoved Plagg into one of pockets and went to dining room to eat my meal alone.

I got out of car in front of school and waved to gorilla who drived away. While taking deep breath I saw Alya and Marinette talking about somethink with Nino, he hadn't saw me yet so i decide to sneak behind him and reward him for all pranks he made on me. Slowly and carefuly, like ninja, I moved closer to him. I think Alya saw me but luckyli her face remained calm and she didn't alarmed Ninio about what will happen next. I had perfect joke for this situation. In moment when I decided I'm enought close I opened my clasp knife and placed it on his back by draft side while whispering "Remain silent or die." I saw every his muscle stiffen and I had to bite my tangue to not laught " Everythink alright Nino?" Marinette asked "Say yes" I told him still holding draft side of blade on his back "Yes everythink alright" Ninio said with voice without any emotion, and in this moment it was just too much for me and Alya and both of us burst our lough. After I was able to breath i hide clasp knife into pocket and looked into Ninios eyes with satisfaction. "Nice bro, very nice, but be ready for me vengance" he said with smile. I shooked my head and greeted with everyone. " So guys what were you talking about before someone attacked Ninio?" I asked "We were talking about this robbery that was week ago"Alya answered "Marinette heared gossips that Ladybug and Chat Noir are close to catch that ghost-thief". I wondered from where Mirinette had gossip like this, I thought that the only persons who knew about trap are me, Ladybug and policemans we called but I realised that some policemans might have too long tangues. Instead of asking about it I decided to invetigate how much more Alya know about our criminal "Ghost-thief?"I asked. " Yea, some peoples in internet started to call him like that becouse he hadn't left any trace behind." Alya said "Security cameras recordings where watched and analised on many forums and anyone found anythink". At least we know that cameras recording really where useless. "And as everytime peoples started to create paranormal stories."Ninio said. "Idon't know, some of them might be true, even best thief wouldn't be able to break into so good secured shop and don't leave any trace, to do that he would need superpowers" "Maybe he have?" " I don't think so, since now we had only two superheroes and one supervillan, and it's impossible for any of them to done that" "Why you think so?" I asked curious how Alya would answer. " Look, both Chat Noir and Ladybug didn't had to, for them enought would be to ask for somethink and every parisian would give them what they need and about Hawkmoth, if he would need money he would simple send one of his akumas to get some for him." "Alya would be really good detective" I thought. Then someone went behind me and with suprise I noticed completely white hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Averange lenght white hair boy who walked behind me ignored my look and walked thorought doors heading probably to his class. "Who is it? I never seen him before" I said to my friends showing them direction where White-head dissapeared from my sign "You mean him? White-haired guy who transfered to our class like two days ago?" Ninio asked "What?! Someone transfered?" I was sure that I never saw this person before "Adrien you are my best friend, but I swear sometimes you are living in other world" It's truth that I wasn't paying much attencion... Ok, ANY attencion to what was happening around me last week but I would notice new guy in my class right ? Or... maybe no? "American guy with parent's from Italy? Pleasy you must have at least remember him for his name!" Ninio said with helpless expression while Marinette and Alya had fun watching you two "Of course I remember his name ..." I said hoping that anyone will ask about it "Then can you say it?"Alya asked with innocent smile. I sighed and putted my head down "You got me, I don't know anythink about this guy exept he have white hair." I realy have to start paying more attencion to my surrounding. "Can you guys tell me anythink?" First one who showed mercy was Marinette "He said he is from America but his parents are from Italy. Since his childhood he was traveling around world with his parents until he decided that he want to stay in France and to go to normal school instead of homeschooling he was reciving before. His parent's purchased apartament for him to stay in and returned to traveling around world" "He is living here alone?" "I don't know but he said that he have no siblings and no contact with rest of family" I thought about my feelings when I am eating my meal alone and started to feel sorry for this guy. "I see. You just talked with him or not yet?" "Probably everyone just talked with him exept you" Ninio answered "Some girls more than one time" He said "Even Chloe wanted to show him school. She clutched to him like to you" This time his grin was clearly noticeable "But he asked me and Alya and, I don't know how he made it so don't ask, he freed his arm and simple leaved her" "Sound little unpleasant." "Oh, of course no, he made it much more smartly, we were talking for like half of hour at all and he seemed friendly and funny. I think you will like him, and I totaly have to know how he is making this color!" Alya said "You should talk to him before lesson start" Ninio decide and grabbed your shoulder to drag you throught school doors heading to your class.

When me and my friend enetered class Ninio immediatly started to search for our target. Finding him was easy becouse of at least rare hair color and becouse class was pretty empty. This also made me sigh with relief becouse talking to someone for first time always made me nervous especialy when other peoples were observing me. Guy was clearly searching for somethink in his bag and was clearly unaware of our presence. I reached to touch his shoulder in order to make him notice me and Ninio but when my hand was few centimetres from him he moved and catched it in air before I was able to react. He turned back with smile and asked while getting up "How can I help you Adrien?" You quickly collected yourself and smiled back "Thank you but I don't need anythink, I wanted just to talk and apoligise I hadn't done that earlier" he nooded "No problem at all, I could see somethink was bothering you and that you were focusing on it. In fact, I'm suprised you noticed me at all" I felt bad becouse of his kind reaction, and becouse he noticed that I had problem while he didn't know me at all and I wasn't even able to notice his presence, Ninio smirked "Then I think it's finaly time for presentation!"Ninio said "Latet this is Adrien Agreste, my best bud and world famous model." I felt your smile dropping for while when Ninio mentioned my carieer but I quickly summoned it back. I thought that I done it enought fast that other guys weren't able to see anythink "...and Adrien Agreste this is Latet, new guy in our class, and guy who I think you will really like" Latet was smiling for entire presentation and now he moved his sight at me "It's nice to meet you" his smile dropped "I'm sorry guys but before class i have to make somethink. Anyway we will talk later" after saying that he grabbed his bag and leaved class.

Entire talk leaved some good sensations inside of my mide, as my friends said Latet seemed really nice. It was unlucky that he had to leave. Now when you were thinking about it you wondered what he had to make before class. You dodged another ball and catched next. "At least you two talked and now you are not only person who never talked with new guy." You thought. Another ball was well throwed and it hited your leg ending game. "Pretty nice Adrien, you incrased your score by ten, but it's still far from Kim's and Alix's records" You nooded, It's pchysicaly unpossible for anyone to ever beat Kim and Alix in this game. While two persons are throwing balls at you you have to dodge them or catch while class is counting balls you dodged or catched. Winner is, of course, person who recived biggest score. Both thrower's were randomly choosed for every new player. While most of class recived like thirty - fourty points every game Alix and Kim were able to recive up to seventy-eighty. "Good, who's turn now?" teacher asked "I think it's my turn" Latet said "You're right, you know what to do?" "Yes I think so" white-hair answeared "Ok then let's see who will be throwing balls" teacher showed glass box with papper's with our names on them. Latet grabbed 2 and opened both reading names written on them "Alix and Kim" suprised sigh escaped some classmates, Latet looked like he didn't noticed that his chances for good score now reached zero. He was still standing and smiling like nothink happened. "Ok then get ready all three" "Kim and Alix grabbed balls and got ready to throw them, while Latet was still staying still and smiling. "Ready?" teacher asked "Yes" all three answered "Then start!" Smile dissapeared from Latet's face immediatly replaced by emotionless expresion, both balls started their flight aiming straightly into his torso. Then he finaly moved. He bended his knees and jumped under both balls, before any of two thrower's was able to grab another ball. He rolled and got up ready to dodge another attack. "This is going to be funny..." he murmured and started to dodge ball after ball.

"85!86!87!88!89!90!" Everyone in class was now counting dodged balls. No one ever made it that far especialy versus Alix and Kim. Both thrower's were panting while dodger contoled his breath and wasn't showing any sign of tiredness. "I think it's enought for first time" he smiled and allowed one of throwed balls to hit his arm. "Next time I will do better job" He said and joined stream of students heading to changerooms.

"Guy, you are really good in this! How many more you would be able to dodge? How are you doing it?" "Guys calm down..." he stopped questions with unconfortable expression "...everyone can dodge balls and I don't know how much more I would be able to dodge and I'm just thinking before making move" As far as I'd like to say that I was not impressed I actualy was. Of course I would be able to reach even better score as Chat Noir but trying to do it without costume was actualy completely different story. Way how he looked when everyone was asking him questions told me that he don't like too much attencion focused on him, what can be useful in future. You mentaly slapped yourself "What am I doing!?" I thought and convinced myself that it was all becouse the situation with thief and sweared it will not happen anymore.

Rest of week was suprisingly calm and eventless. It gave me oportunity to observe Latet. He was realy kind and nice guy but suprisingly he wasn't interested in making any bounds. Before I noticed time given me and Ladybug by thief ended and today was day when we will finaly catch him. I wasn't able to focus for entire day becouse I was analizing our plans to find any possible way criminal could escape. Finaly at agreed hour me and Ladybug meet on our favourite roof and headed to trap place which I found few days ago. High roof enought close to central streets to be good lighed and enought dark that thief should feel safe.

After we got there I sited with Ladybug on edge and we started talking about random stuff's. We don't wanted your target to see how nervouse both of us were. I know that her kwami told her about snake miraculous and I know that she is worring about fight with him at least same as me. Not important she never told me about that, after all this time fighting crime together we needed no words to comunicate. When our waiting prelonged from ten minutes to twenty and then from twenty to fourty I noticed that Bagaboo started to lost patience. I should calm her but truth was that I was same annoyed and nervous as she was. "This thief think that we will just stay here for entire night?!"

When next half of hour passed both me and Ladybug were just tired with waiting but both of us decided to remain there little longer. I chosed comfortable part of roof and sitted there. "Chat I have to thank you" she said "You don't have to, I didn't done anythink" " You done, for like two week's I'm trying to move over my crush, and... you are always here for me, and that's for what I have to thank you for" she looked into your eyes and smiled brightly which colored world around me. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Are you here?" someone called both of you and Lady. Both of you focused "Yes, what happened? You saw thief?" She asked "No, but..." "But what?" "But we recived report about another strange robbery, this time from private apartament" My head heated with anger and Ladybug's face turned into same red color as her suit "THIS BASTARD CHEATED US!" she said and runned in direction of new robbery place. I immediatly followed her and we reached our destination in no time. I carefuly stepped through doors behind my Lady. She made five or six steps inside and stopped to grab piece of paper and same knife you had from robbed jawelery shop. While she was reading letter you observed how her face was getting even more colored with fury than before. Without a word she gave me papper and I started reading:

If you are reading it it mean you know what I done, and I have to say that I wasn't expecting two superheroes to fall for such pathetic trick. But I'm man of my word. You were waiting for me enought long on that well-observed roof and becouse of my abscence you shouldn't loose your profit right? And that's why i hidden all item's I offered you in this beatiful appartament. And don't warry about that one thing which I borrowed from here, you can be sure I will be careful with, I don't want it to be destroyed as much as owner don't want to.

Your devoted thief

PS. I can't wait for our next meeting Cat-astrophe, how's your back?

I growled and crushed papper in my hand. "I'm ganna rip his hearth out of chest" I said to Ladybug "You have to set in the queue" she responded "But it have to wait, let's find this item's he left it and search for pisseble clues" It was actualy only idea I had so we started working. While most of items, which means two necklackes and all three rings, were easy to find, your choosed necklacke, one additional necklacke and, what you reasoned, Ladybug's choosed bracelet were good hidden and you needed fair ammount of time to find them, especialy that both mine and Ladybug's mind's were busy with imaginating what you are going to do with thief when you will find him. After recovering all item's we were able we searched entire area again for clues but we found nothink, same as last time. After we ended Ladybug runned in own direction without word. I could understand her, I didn't wanted to talk with anyone now too. I headed to my home, avoiding central streets and croded places, last think I wanted to do now was dealing with fans of any kind. After I was safe in my room I realeased transformation and fallen into my bed "Plagg what should I do?" I asked my kwami "Try learning from this guy, he tricked you pretty nice" I could literally hear his grin "You are not helping" I groaned "I don't know kidd, actualy only idea I have is to wait for his next move and than try to catch him again, everyone make mistakes" I knew he was right, but I wanted to do anythink to annoy this thief who was annoying me so much. "Tomorrow you have school kidd, you should go sleep" I wasn't sure if I will be able to sleep anyway but decided to at least try. I taken off my clotches and rested head on pillow.

In same time in one of parisian appartaments teenage boy was preparing realy late dinner for him and his tiny friend "Make sure that slices are small enought!" little creature said "You can always come here and help" boy answered irritated and little kwami's mood changed immediatly "You are not happy of test results I suppose?" he asked "Of course no, they didn't even thought that i could lie and even if I would go there they left too many ways to attack them from behind or escape if somethink would go wrong. They had entire week and that's all they came with? We will need time we don't have to make them ready" Boy said and grabbed plate with steaming dish and bowl full of cuted fruits, placing bowl before his small friend and sitting with own meal "Remember not push them too strong, not everyone was trained like you, and they had never meet with situation like this" boy's expression softened a little and in next moment he calmed completely. Kwami decided that this is good moment to ask about other important matter "How about our finances?" " You know that "parents" are doing nice job and anyway there will be always work for someone like me" "Yes I know, but It doesn't mean I like this idea!" "Oh Sallin, as always you are too good to survive in this world" boy finished his meal and looked into big mirror at opposite wall, his face wasn't showing any emotion just as it was trained. Showing emotions owner wanted to show instead of what he was realy feeling was realy useful ability. Then he looked on his messed hair "Ehh I should cut them shorter long ago..." he thought "...but then I would lost last part of old me" he got up and combed his white averange lenght hair with hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I got powerful punch in my face but suprysingly it didn't hurt at all, power of attack knocked me down and for while I wasn't able to say where was up and where down. Sudden feeling of hands holding my wrists and keeping them on ground above my head helped me to collect myself and to notice that this dirty thief was kneeling between my legs with that pissing smile on his face. He was just staring for few moments and then he bent down and placed warm kiss on my cheek. My mind stopped working, melting under feeling of someone kissing me. I felt him moving and approaching his lips to my ear "I can't wait for our next meeting Cat-astrophe" I could feel his soft warm whisper on my ear, which send wanderful sensation throught my mind. Now he was holding both my wrists with one hand while other was roaming around my body intoxicating me with bliss I never felt before, I could feel heat building inside of me and then, suddenly everythink ended. I was standing before him unable to move. He chuckled and asked "How's you back?"

I opened my eyes terrified. What was that supposed to be?! I got up and headed to bathroom to get a cold shower. After I was done my head was clearer and I was finaly able to convince myself that that was only dream and it don't mean anythink. Oh come on! I am straight right? I have never had intrest in any other guy and even if I would that wouldn't be guy who I don't even know and who piss me so much! But even after that strange feeling remained somewhere deep at the edge of my mind. I ignored it and got ready to school "This day will be very hard" I thought before leaving room to eat breakfest.

Same as always Gorilla leaved me before entrance to school and drove away. Not that I mind, it usualy mean that I have some time to chat with my friends but actualy I couldn't see any of them. I sighed and moved in direction of school entrance with plan to wait for other's arrival. I leaned agains wall and waited for somethink intresting to happen. In meantime space before school became crowded with other studen't who decided to came to school little earlier than usual to complete some projects or homework before class, Ninio would usually just came but it looked like today he had his homework finished. Suddenly someone tuched my shoulder and breaked me from my thoughts. I turned and faced Latet's smile "Hi Adrien! You have moment?" Actualy I had nothink better to do "Yes, what you need?" I asked "Actualy I wanted to ask you question which no refer to school" He blushed little which made my curiosity grow "I'm living in Paris for not too long and actualy don't know where to buy good clothes will you be able to give me adres of good clothes shop?" As real I have never purchased any of my clothes, they were always delivered from newest fashion line of my dad buisnes but after certain time spent with Marinette I could tell localisation and quality of products from few good shops "I can do better than this. I can go with you after school and help you choose somethink, we can get Marinette Alya and Ninio with us, I'm sure they will like idea" I said. I felt happy for helping friend and becouse I finally found place where I can happily spend my first since ever free afternoon. "Thank you very much, I'm ganna ask them when I see them" Latet said and leaved me with my thought. Before I noticed my friends came one after one and I asked them if they would like to go with me to help purchase new clothes for our classmate. Both Marinette and Alya smiled and said that they would never lost occasion like that but Ninio said he isn't able to go with us becouse he sweared to do somethink for his family. "Are you sure you have to do it today?" I asked "Yea dude, sorry but I can't go with you this time" it was moment someone decided to suddenly appear behind me "I was searching for you guys, Adrien told you about favor I would like to ask you?" Again he slighly blush like asking for anythink made him feeling ashamed "Yes and we would love to come with you, you can count on us!" Alya said and Marinette nooded "As far as I would like to come too I can't, sorry dude" Ninio said "No problem, it's me who should apologize for asking in last moment" "Then after school right?" Alya asked "Yes, after school" Latet answered "Then we will see later!" he smiled and leaved us. Whe stayed for few moments longer and chated until we noticed our first lesson is about to start and we have to run to class. To say truth I couldn't wait to hang out with my new and old friends, additionaly helping one of them made me feeling needed which is somethink somethink I'm not able to feel everyday, that's why entire schoolday prelonged in my mind and that's why I wasn't able to focuson on anythink. When last lesson finaly ended I quickly packed my things and leaved class. Being in hurry was actualy sensless becouse I had to wait for rest of "team" anyway but I couldn't stop myself. Last to appear was Marinette, she came and apologised "Nathanel keeped me for while, he wanted to ask me about few scetches he made" she said and I smiled, I think they would make cutie pair. Only if Nathaniel would find confidence to ask Marinette out "Are we all here? Then let's go on adventure!" Alya said and made epic heroe pose showing us direction of her shop choice. After Latet leaved us before class we decided that everyone of us will chose one shop where we will choose him suitable clothes. After I thought about it again I found possible mistake in our perfect plan "Latet how much money you can spend today?" I asked. He grabbed his chin and thinked for while like he was calculating, when he ended he smiled with confident smile and answered "Enought to entire change my style if that's what you are asking about" I could see how Alyas and Marinettes eyes shined and they grinned like two cheshire cats "That's fantastic answer, and that's what you, no offense, need" For first time I looked carefuly at his clothes ignoring habit I made as model not to pay too much attencion to peoples dress, becouse they were usualy dressed worse than me. He was wearing tight jeans in soft blue color and black converses, additionaly he had plain white t-shirt and grey hoodie. "Leave everythink in our hands and you will be able to compete with our class "prince charming" Alya laughed and Marinette blushed little but chuckled too. I actualy wonder who Alya had on mind "You are lucky becouse you have future journalist, futerue fashion disigner and actual model to choose clothes for you" Latet chuckled and said "I see I have not too much to say, and it's good becouse I don't know anythink about fashion" Alya's choosed shop was actualy close to school so we reached it in no time, but leaving was other history, girls had houndreds of ideas what Latet should wear and he was obediently trying every single thing. After we decided to head to next shop Latet payed for every choosed for him thing. Same situation occured in next shop and had same beggining in third shop in which we were now. All of us were just little tired and we choosed last things for our model to try. To kill some time girls asked my to try t-shirt they found so I headed to change room. I started thinking about all times I had to try prepared clotches and model in them for one of top magazines. Busy with my thoughts I leaned veil and enetred cabin "You know, I have nothink against but I think it might destroy your public image" sudden voice made me tremble and I rised my head and eyes, which was one of mistakes I made. Before me was half naked Latet holding his shirt in one hand and one he just tryed in other. My eyes involuntarily explered every inch of his abs and well-build chest, then moved to his muscled but not overmusled arms. He had perfect athletic body. Hell, how didn't I noticed it before? Entire situation remained for few seconds. Suddenly I felp my cheeks heat up "I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" I quickly turned and moved with intention of leaving changing room "No problem at all" he said and returned to putting his shirt on. After this situation I returned to girls and handed them t-shirt without explanation, they must noticed my burning cheeks becouse they didn't ask any questions and Alya chuckled moments later Latet joined us and purchased chosed clothes as in every shop before. After we left shop doors behind us he thanked us again and everyone went in own direction. After I reached my home and after that my room I sited on bed and trued not to think about what I saw in changing cabin.

I hadn't noticed when I fell asleep but it happened, and clearly somethink waked me up. I looked throught window and then heared it again. Noise like someone was striking cars with huge hammer. Wait what is this noise? "Akumas never sleep?" I asked myself and waked Plagg " This is this part when you offer me lot of chees for transformation?" He asked "No, this is akuma " I answered and said "Plagg, claws out!" I transformed into Chat Noir and headed to source of strong sounds. Finally I reached place from where I could see the one to blame for waking me up in middle of night. I seen pretty short girl with long red hair. She was wearing red and white skirt. In addition she had HUGE hammer and was smashing everythink she saw "WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE?! YOU SMASHED MY HEARTH AND NOW I'M GANNA SMASH YOUR HEAD!" she screamed. I jumped and landed few metres before her. Entire fight was pretty same as usual. Ladybug joined me while after I started teasing Miss Destroyer and with her lucky charm we defeated and cleansed her akuma. Lady offered to take care of girl so I thanked her and returned to my safe room to fall asleep again.

Shadow remained in it place for entire fight and for fair ammount of time after everythink ended. When it decided that way is clear it separeted from other shadows on roof and transformed into body of teenage boy with two swords on his back. From his place he seen entire fight very well and now he had much to think about. But not today, it was long time since he had good sleep and still he had to make sure anythink changed and they are still safe. He would like to sigh but he remained in complete silence. Old habits are unchangable.


	5. Chapter 5

Latet

Latet slowly rised his body from floor after training session and sited on closest chair. Small creature floated around his head and stoped before his face "2 rounds more for unsubordination!" it commanded "In your dreams captain snake-skin belt" Boy answered. Creature looked at his face which remained emotionless mask, but little kwami knew his holder was smiling inside "Have you planned next move?" boy moved from chair and answered "Actualy yes, but I need few more details ready before we can start. I have to test their abilities myself, even when their fights whith akumas gave me much informations about them." Boy reached drawer and started choosing things he was going to wear today "Informations like... ?" kwami asked "They are smart, and can think fast but they are also too emiotional, especialy cat. It's enought to make them angry and they would fall in every trap I would set" Finally clothes were on and he could make somethink tasty to eat for both of them "You think they will be able to defeat you?" tiny creature asked "If I would be I wouldn't be here now" Holder grabbed apple and started to prepare it for his kwami "No Sallin, I think they are no able to defeat even one of our "old friends", but they are promising and I want to help them" Kwami nooded and sitted on table waiting for fruit "So it's no longer, how you said before? 'Annoying responsibilyty which is decrasing our chances to survive'?" "Let's say I started to enjoy this" This time boy's face changed little. Rare occasion when real smile breaked throught emotionless expression which his holder was wearing. Expresion which on normal person's face would be just shadow of past smile on his holder's face made kwami's hearth warming up. "And it have nothink to do with catboy you meet?" Kwami teased "He is indeed interesting but not in that way" Sallin's best friend sited with his own dish and both started to eat.

"And here we are" snake's miraculous holder thought. Finishing preparation and planning consumed week and some. In meantime he returned previously stealed jawelery piece. He was standing on large roof of president's hotel and had two of famous heroes before him in fighting stances. Not that he said or done somethink, he was waiting there for them and in moment they saw him both of them jumped back ready to attack. Snake heroe liked that they reacted so fast "One for them" he counted in mind "Now let's start show and rest of test" he summoned teasing smile and said "Nice to see you two here, you came here to enjoy view like me?" Two parisian heroes looked angrier with every word but snake had much more to say "Ladybug. Chat Noir. Two best parisian heroes fooled like kids" First to attack was Chat. He extanded his staff and jumped to add even more power to his strike. Snake jumped back and dodged attack. Continuing his move he slowly sited on closest chair "You missed" he said and chuckled "You know what?"Ladybug asked and snake looked at her curious "You are realy dumb if you think we will do nothink to you after pissing us so much" "What you want this time?" Chat growled "Actually..." snakeboy standed up and walked to small fridge close to snack bar and opened it "... I'd like to drink somethink and I bet you two too, what you like most? They have water, cole and some more... even cold milk for certain someone!" "Leave it it's not your!" Ladybug said and boy stopped searching throught fridge and looked at her suprised "And what? I'm sure anyone mind giving two heroes of paris somethink to drink" "We are not going to drink anythink!" Chat growled "you won't too, you are coming with us by free will or want us to drag you to police station? Of course we are taking miraculous" ignoring Chat boy ostentatiously opened bottle of water and drinked some. Ladybug attacked while she thinked he wasn't paying attencion, her yoyo flown straightly in his face but in moment it was supposed to strike snake bented his knees and moved his torso and head, dodging attack while still drinking. This was too much for Chat who shortened his staff to sword lenght and charged.

Latet

They were definitly angry now. Chat charged and I decided to finish teasing them for now, after all I wanted to see how they fight. Chat made wide slash aiming into my side so I dodged by making bridge. Strenght of his attack, without encountering obstacles knocked him unstable so I used it and my current possition to knock him down by attcking his legs by quick kick and I proceeded to backflip to make some distance between us. I used free while to analyse situation. As usual Ladybug allowed Chat to distract enemy while she was going to attack me from distance by her yoyo. In next moment I was sure I was right becouse Ladybug, thinking I didn't seen her throwed her yoyo to grab me. I unsheathed shorter sword, which Sallin called wakizashi or somethink like that, and with quick simple move reflected attack and hided sword again leaving Ladybug and foucising more attencion on Chat who just got up even angrier and was charging again this time with full lenght staff. "I need more place" I thought and started running to Chat but in moment when he attacked, this time by trying to push tip of staff into my stomach like freaking spear I jumped below it appearing behind him. I rolled and knocked him down again bu kicking back of his knees. After that I jumped further to dodge another Ladybug attack. Fight proceeded. Not that I had to exacly do somethink, they were pissed and were exposing to my counter-attack with every hit they tryed to land. Suddenly attacks changed a little, they were better aimed, both my enemies better controlled their strenght and they were no longer exposing themselfs so much. "They calmed" I realised and cursed myself in next moments becouse Chat used while when I wasn't focused on him and attacked me by his staff with great power. I had just enought time to cover myself with my arms but strenght of strike sended me flying back. Chat used moment when I was vulnerable, bounced and landed on me, pinning my hands to ground. I was suprised he was able, Sallin must be laughing at me now, peoples from my past would laught too "Now you are not so coocky right?" He asked with satisfied grin on his face. In responde I just smiled and spitet all water I stored in my mouth before right into his face. His hand instinctivly traveled to his face and freed my hand which u used to knock his second from mine and to knock him off by fast elbow strike. I backfliped away from ladybug yoyo which was flying in my direction. " Ahh it's nice to finaly being able to talk normaly" "I liked more when you wasn't talking" Chat said and standed up ready for next turn. As far as I'd like to make his whish true, I really enjoyed fighting with them, I had to go. Few days before my contact sended message he want to meet today and I was curious what he want to say and simple wanted to see him again. If I could call any of my previous "associates" a friend it would be definitly this person. "As far as I would love to stay a little longer and play I have to go now, important matters calling" I smiled "Next time I will brought some yarn" I jumped of building laughing. In order to not to kill myself I sticked my sword into wall and jumped into one of open windows of empty room, realesed transformation and leaved building by front door. "'Behave like you have somethink to do and anyone will pay attencion to you" I thought after someone opened doors before me and closed them after me. i weared headphones and started listening music while walking to meeting place. Before I go lost in my thoughts I noticed Chat and Ladybug jumping from roof to roof searching for me.

I stepped into into one of most popular Paris bar's and my eyes started wandering around to find my "friend". He was sitting at table in corner of room. It was one of few tables which guaranted private conversation. My contact was three years older than me, and beside this I knew nothink about him, he was perfectly common and simple which, I'm sure, was helping him in gaining informations. I sitted "Nice to see you, I have to say I was suprised anyone shoted you yet." I joked "I'm too good for this" he answered "Why you called me? Any special occasion or you just felt lonely?" He looked at my eyes "They will sent someone to Paris in two weeks" he said quickly. I felt my hearth stopping for while but my face remained smiled. "They know I'm here or... ?" "In case of Ladybug and Chat Noir. You made perfect job, they are still searching for you in New York, even you never was there" "I was, they nearly got me but they bringed newbie with them, and we are not actualy talking about it, what can you say about that 'someone'?" He scratched his head and ordered somethink to drink for both of us "It will be Sniper or Whip, anyone know which one and I heared gossips about 'additional help' for this mission but I don't know what it mean." we recived our drinks, he handed me mine and I drinked some "Somethink changed? They are sending killers without sending spies before?" "I think they're worry you will warn miraculous holders so they're in hurry, and they are actualy right" I sweared silently "And of course it have to be Sniper or Whip. I just whish not both at once. Sniper will just sit somehere and I will not be able to even find her before she will shot one or both of heroes, and Whip is most stubborn killer I ever seen, he will not leave them until I kill him. And this 'special help', I wonder what it will be. Oh and it's mango-strawberry" This time my contact sweared "Ok this time I'm paying. Again... but I will got you next time." "It's all you wanted to say?" I asked "Everythink important for you. And I have to ask... What you will do now? Try to move them away?" "No way, they would immediatly found that somethink isn't ok if two paris superheroes would simple dissapear, I can't do nothink now exept making them ready to face anyone." I looked at him "I have to have information who will come here, sooner the better." "It's not that easy and you know about it." "I know but I'm counting on you, and I know you were collecting informations which I would never be able to obtain, treat it as a challenge." I remained there for little talk and then said goodbye and leaved. Problem in live like mine or his was that you could never create strong bounds with others. But hey! Anyone is choosing his live.

Adrien

I fallen on my bed after realy hard photoshoot. Photographer from"everythink-is-wrong-exept-me" type wasn't helping at all. Plagg landed on my head "Before you die can you bring me some cheese?" "You are hearthless stomach you know?" I asked while moving to get some camembert from one of my drawer. "What about patrol?" I asked "This filthy snake can be somewhere around" "And what you would do then? He literally destroyed you last time." "He played dirty! I had him and he spitted at my face!" "I'm sorry Adrien but I can't remember him saying that he want to have fair fight with you" "Enought. Plagg transform me!" After transformation ended I jumped throught window and letted myself roam around Paris roofs. Late hour made most peaoples hide in their homes and only few remained on streets. Suddenly familiar hair made me stop jumping and I looked at it direction. I seen Latet in acompany of miss in late twenty's. They were talking to each other and from look on their faces I could tell that they were negotiating somethink. I found it pretty interesting and additionaly following Latet will show me where he is living. I know it isn't too pleasant but I was curious and hey, I will not use it against him. Additionaly lady and my classmate were heading in direction I choosed before. After certain time lady stamped and huffed. Latet just smiled and said somethink to her. After that they shooked hands and spread in different directions. As I decided before I followed Latet "At least I will have some new knowledge after this night" I thought.

Latet

I felt I won this one, but Sera will definitly make me pay more than she said when we spreaded. I knew that even before we started talking, but I needed her to try where other contacts failed. Problem is that Sera isn't idealist, she is proffesional and she is working for this who payed more. While walking home I was calculating how much she will probably cost me exacly. I of course knew Chat was following me, I seen him in moment he appeared above me and Sara but I could not do anythink about it. On other hand I was only person in this town who could spy other's and I had to make him regret it somehow. I thought for while and started running to one of darkest street I knew...


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien

Suddenly ma "target" started to running in direction of streets with "bad reputation". I wondered what he wanted from there and became angry becouse he was actualy voluntarily putting his wallet and probably life in danger. I followed him to protect him in case of danger as every heroe should do. It wasn't hard to keep up with him in Chat Noir costume even while he was running. After certain time he entered one of darker alley's. After him to valley followed older guy dressed in long coat. This was situation I was talking about. I landed on my feets before entrance to dark space between two buildings. Wall's made turn in certain place which made it impossible to see what event had place on other side. I hurried to prevent disaster. Son I could hear strange noises like someone was dragging body on ground. I felt adrenaline rush and made last steps before turn. Immediatly after I reached it I seen stars before my eyes and everythink went dark...

"Chat! Chat! I'm so sorry are you alright!?" I heared someone screaming above me. "My good can't you be little quieter? I want sleep!" I thought, but then noticed that I wasn't in my bed and this someone was calling me Chat. Memories slowly returned, but with them came great headache. I couldn't stop myself and hissed while holding my head. After pain attack passed I opened my eyes and seen worried look above me. "I'm sorry but it's dark and I didn't recognized you, are you alright?" Cute, he was realy worried. Headache attacked again and I wasn't able to say even a thing "You must have terrible headache, but it will pass, don't worry" I felt hands helping me stand up and then one guided my hand above his head to rest on his neck and other and other his hand around my waist, keeping me straight and dragging me somewhere. But where? I couldn't care less about it right now.

Hands slowly and gentle helped me sit on bed and then to lie down on soft sheets "Wait here I will bring painkillers" My savior and attacker said. First pain was coming in waves, but now it was with me all the time. I don't know why Latet called it 'good thing', it hurted really much. "I'm back, take this" I felt softa hand touching my mouth and putting a tablet on my tangue. Immediatly after it he helped me sit and tablet was followed by glass of water. Cold water helped ease pain little and I lied down on my own. Both of us remained silent until painkiller started to work and I sighed with relief. "I think you feel better now right?" Latet asked "Yes, thank you" "Don't thank me, I didn't made anythink special" "You made, you taken care of me when I wasn't able" "I couse it... I'm sorry about it, I'm..." I placed finger on his lips to stop him talking and smiled "You didn't done anythink wrong, you done really well, attacking someone who followed you, by the way what you done with other guy who followed you? He looked suspicious, that's why I followed you to that place."He looked suprised "Other guy? Chat you were only person following me, anyone other was there" This time I was suprised, but decide not to talk about it, I can't behave like crazy before someone who's safety depended on me right? Well depended at least in akuma case. "Nevermind, thank you for everythink and remember to stay safe" I said and walket to window. I opened it and stepped on windowsill "Thank you for carring!" Latet said with smile and waved to me, I waved back and jumped into night. What I noticed first was that I was in one of best districts of Paris close to my own home. "If he is living here, what he wanted from that dark alley there? I asked myself, but while asking was easy, answering was harder part. I gave up and started my way back to my home. What I wasn't able to notice or even see was Latet standing in window I just used to leave his room. He was standing there with satisfied grin.

Latet

"Weren't you too rought for that guy?" Sallin asked "No, headache will pass before painkiller stop working, and he deserved little pain after trying to actualy spy on me." I anwered to my kwami "You know I meant this older with knife!" "He wanted to kill me, what you were expecting me to do? Allow him to or to gently stroke his head?" "Definitly not to break both his arm's and hide him behind trash conteneir! Now we have to inform someone about him or he may die if he will not be able to free himself!" "You know I can't care less, he can die" kwami sighed "You can't think like this for real, I will make you see this" I looked sadly at my kwami, my friend who made so much for me. I remained silent for both of us. Both of us wanted to belive that what kwami said was truth, but in same time one of us knew it wasn't. "By the way, you know what is tomorrow?" I asked to change theme "No, what?" "I hurry to explain, you know what is only good part of information that they will send someone here in two weeks? We have entire two weeks to prepare, and you know what it mean?" Kwami sighed "More work?" "No, it mean we can have one day off." Sallin's eyes shined "Don't wake me up tomorrow! For entire day!" I felt my hearth warm "Ok, I will be outside anyway" Kwamis sharpened his eyes at me "Ohh no, you are resting too, you think I don't know how much strenght miraculous is dragging from you?" "Come on, you know I got used to it and anyway I'm not going to 'work' tomorrow, school is having fashion show and I want to go." "You hadn't taken part in?" "Of course no, you know I can't sew or design." Kwami thought for while "You are probably right, but if I will find that you will be doing anythink tomorrow I will kill you by own hands!" Kwami warmed and floated to bedroom. I smirked and grabbed book from shelf. After some time, tired and sleepy I moved to my bed and fallen trying not to wake Sallin.

Next day I waked up later than usual. Sun was high on sky, and any cloud disrupted blueness. After I showered and silently puted my clothes on I walked to kitchen. While making breakfest I thought about how much changed since I came to Paris, I found peoples I could call friends, I found safe place which I could call home, and most of all I found joy in my responsibility. My breakfest sizzled at me informing me to be more careful. Fried eggs are easiest dish to make. As for Sallin I decide to make somethink special for him. I peeled several fruits and sliced them. After that I putted them into small bowl and added some milk. Both of us liked this combination but I had not enought fruits for two.I made mental note to buy more when I will be walking back from today event. After eating my part of breakfest I puted my friend's dish on table and leaved, closing doors behind me. Way to school wasn't shortest one but I enjoyed it, with sun light on my face I slowly reached school entrance. Accidentally Adrien Agreste reached doors in same time as me. Our gazes meeted and both of us greeted other. I allowed him to enter first and moved behind him. He stepped inside and moved since we were not trouble for anyone who would like to enter or exit. He leaned against corner "So how are you doing?" he asked to start conversation. "Nice, and you?" "Nice too, but tired. Last photoshoot was in night time so I couldn't get enought sleep" he complained. "Your father is seariously using you you know?" I asked "No, it's not like that, he just want me to gain experiance" I remained silent. There was no need to crush his image of his father. Suddenly someone appeared at the end of corridor behind me, person who's steps sounded like this person wanted everyone to hear that she is coming, it could be only... "ADRIEN! You have to help us! One of this boys who was supposed to be model got sick and we have to find someone who will replace him! Now come you have to change" She grabbed his hand but he didn't moved "I'm sorry Chloe but I'm supposed to be one of jury" Suddenly he turned his gaze at me and smiled devilishly. I sended him 'don't-you-dare' look but it only make him smile wider. "But you know what? Latet is free now and I'm sure he would love to help" In that moment I seariously regreted that my old training doesn't involved killing by glance. Chloe looked at me criticaly "Hmm at least you have some kind of look" she said and grabbed my hand to drag me throught corridor she walked few moments before. I had enought time to send Adrien 'you-will-suffer' look and he had enought time to wave to me with grin. I allowed Chloe to shove me to one of classes specialy prepeared as changing room "You will have honor to wear my design's so make yourself look best you could, clothes are there. Be ready in 10 minutes" she said and leaved me. I filled my mind with all things I was going to do to Adrien after all, just to to push embrassement away. It appeared useless when I saw clothes I was going to be wearing, bloody red shirt which bottons reached only lower part of chest, tight trousers made of strange material in terrible green color and in addition to it I had black trainers. "Chloe I swear if you ever ganna be famous fashion designer I will cut my hair" I mummured silently.

Adrien

I sited on my place before scene with other judges. What I had to admit was that school wasn't saving money on this event. It became clear why, when I coticed cameras all over.

Latet

I changed to this terrible clothes and waited for my turn to humilitate myself. From my spot behind courtin I could see almost entire audiance. Some peoples I could call friends, some I have never seen before. Designer's had of course best places right behind jury. I seen Marinette and Alya. They weren't looking in my direction, instead of they were looking at man in uniform of TV station who was recording everyone at scene. "That's why we have scene" I thought... Next moment I realised "Shit camera!" I hurried to changing room and started to search throught other clotches. I needed somethink to hide my hair, but any of hats I could see would hide entire problem. "Fuck!" I cursed and grabbed random one stuffing as much of my hair I could inside. All I could do now was to having hope that in other lightning it will look more like black than white. Moment when I reached place I was standing before grabbed my shoulder "Your turn!" I sighed and once more cursed Adrien in my mind. I parted the curtain.

Adrien

This was Latet's turn. I grined at thought how he looked when Chloe was dragging him. I chuckled and few peoples around looked at me "Ahh it's nothink, sorry" I said not to make them think I laughed at any of their designs. Finaly I seen movement and someone parted courtain. Latet stepped outside. Looking at him made stop breathink in suprise. He... was wearing most radiculous clothes I seen today. I knew that he knew what I was thinking now and I felt need to burst with laught. He looked at me and started his route around scene to present himself to everyone. In meantime Chloe was praising her own design loudly. After Latet came closer to me I could finally look closer to entire set. I noticed that shirt had no top bottons and was exposing entire top part of his chest. Before my eyes appeared memory of him standing shirtless before me. My cheeks dusted with pink but anyone noticed. He finnished his part of show as fast as he could and he dissapeared from scene. "Now I just have to survive his revange and I will be able to teas him for entire life" I thought when next model started his route.


End file.
